


Requiem for Lutz

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [49]
Category: Phantasy Star II
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Immortality, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lutz knows his repeated cryogenic suspension can't keep him alive forever. He considers storing his memories as a legacy for future generations.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Requiem for Lutz

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 49 'immortality'

Lutz was never meant to be immortal. That sort of false promise, invariably turning out to be living hell worse than death, was for the servants of Dark Force. No benevolent deity would ask this of him - to wake only once every few hundred years, to find everything changed, everyone he loved gone, to fix some endlessly recurring problem with Algol and then be shelved again like a tool, to return to dreams that were no longer pleasant. He was growing weaker each time, the most advanced cryogenics not able to entirely preserve him, his awakening always a shock to his system. 

Maybe he wasn't necessary after all, he thought: there were other Espers, other powerful warriors. All they needed was his specific knowledge. He'd been working on recording his memoirs, not only in paper with the help of scribes - he was too weak to hold a pen for long these days - but in a telepathic transfer device, using his still prodigious magical reserves, so they could be picked up instantly by the one worthy of taking his place. 

He wished he'd been able to bring the descendant of Alis and his band of warriors back to help him but it had been hard enough to teleport them back out in an emergency, never mind track where they actually went and redirect them to the Esper mansion. Besides, none of them had been the kind of specialised psychic adepts he needed. Powerful fighters, yes, with some strong psychic attack techniques, along with one very gifted healer. No true wizards, though. No, he'd need to look further afield, reach out for suitable minds. Deserted as it was, it would still make sense to start on Dezolis. A Dezolisian hero: now, that would be something new for the books!


End file.
